Caught in the Web
by ImagineWho
Summary: Kuroko could not accept Kirisaki Daichi's way of playing basketball. However, he began to see Hanamiya as an intriguing human, he reminded Kuroko of someone who was also fond of toying with others' determinations. Without realizing, the shadow was lured by the spider's web. -Set after the game with Kirisaki Daichi. It'll follow the main plot of the official story. No pairings yet.


**Author note: Hiiii~ this is my first fanfiction for Kuroko no Basuke, I hope you like it! I've been dying with Kuroko feelings, since I miss the anime, and the new spin-off manga is completely awesome and exciting!**

 **I still don't know which pairings I'll be putting here. I'm pondering on AkaKuro but I'm not sure, Hanamiya might mess with Kuroko a bit too much and convince me to choose him! (eheh) (or, another character might fight his way in!)**

 **Or, I might even decide to not put any pairings. Which is not likely since I want to write smut and fluff (TvT)**

 **I'll consider your suggestions too, so, we'll see~**

 **If I make any noticeable turn in the story that displeases you, forgive me. It will start after the game against Kirisaki Daichi and it'll go from there. New situations will probably be introduced too, I will be following the main plot of the official story though.**

 **Also, if Hanamiya seems too different to you, I'd love to hear your opinions. Actually, I'll be exploring his character a lot, because I want to create a background history for him and it'll explain his rather sadistic nature.**

 **Look forward to share this with you all, thank you! (^-^)**

 **The usual disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kuroko no Basuke (though I wish I did~)**

 **I**

The game ended with a deep sigh of relief as everyone cheered the fact Seirin was now moving towards the Winter Cup. As both teams lined up to congratulate each other, Kuroko felt a shiver passing through his body when he made eye contact with Hanamiya Makoto, the coach and captain of Kirisaki Daichi. His cold stare pierced the bluenette while he extended his hand to conclude the farewell greeting.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he announced slowly as soon as he took hold of his pale hand, his signature smirk even wider than usual, "Nice match. I would love to play with you again, soon," he added with a squeeze of his handshake before letting go.

Kuroko gulped out of reflex, he was not very good at dealing with this type of person, "Even if I'd like to say the same, I am afraid I cannot. I do not think we will play again, Hanamiya-kun, at least not until next year," he glanced at Kiyoshi-senpai who was now being taken care of by one of the paramedics, his bruises spreading throughout his body, "You make it hard for basketball to be enjoyable", he mumbled distractedly.

"What was that…?" Hanamiya questioned with a raised eyebrow. This shorty was too serious, honestly, he needed to loosen up a bit. Well, that made it more fun to tease him. Both teams were now getting ready to go to their assigned locker rooms as the other match was reaching its end as well. Kazuya was chatting with Kentaro on the other side of the court, both directing curious looks at their captain. Kuroko briefly checked to confirm Midorima's team was indeed claiming victory soon enough.

"Nothing. Hanamiya-kun, I won't be seeing you again if it is in my power to do so, please take care." he nodded politely and turned around to walk towards his team as they gathered to leave. Riko was yelling at her team for being slow, her tone all the while was the opposite of her expression, she wore a tender smile as she signalled for everyone to get ready and leave. Not even their strict coach could contain her happiness. Kagami was watching Kuroko with a frown, however, as his shadow finished whatever conversation he had going with that Hanamiya bastard.

Weirdly enough, Hanamiya felt a pang in his chest at the shorty's words, so fucking troublesome. That guy was annoying as hell! Even after he decided to be kind and offer his congrats, he shrugged it off and had the nerves to be rude as fuck. Not in his way of speaking, or in his actions. It was his decision that made Hanamiya's blood boil. Kuroko Tetsuya simply disregarded his proposal without hesitation. He couldn't have that. That irritating idiot would not have the last word.

"Wait!" Hanamiya shocked himself after realizing he had just chased after the idiot and even grabbed the bluenette's hand impulsively as he called out to him. After the unexpected gesture, Kuroko's surprised face surfaced before changing to an indifferent one. He didn't shook him off though, so Hanamiya chose to keep hold of that hand as he talked, somehow it felt satisfying to be allowed to hold the boy's hand.

"What is it, Hanamiya-kun?" Kuroko spoke patiently putting on the same expressionless face he always wore. The black-haired teen wore a dignified attitude while addressing Kuroko, in fact he revealed a superior aura with whoever he spoke to. It was starting to resonate inside the shadow's memories, stirring emotions he rather not have, "I hope to end this conversation quickly, please," the bluenette told rather snappishly.

"Tch…" Kirisaki Daichi's captain never felt this pissed off in a while, there was absolutely no way that this match would be their last. He promised he would crush them and that's what he's going to do, he decided while he looked at their hands as he tried to gather himself to hide what was on his mind and convince this idiot to trust him, "You said you won't see me again… I take it the reason is because of what my team did to your Iron Heart, both last year and today. Is that right?"

The question was left hanging in the air for a few seconds, which made Hanamiya look up. Kuroko was silently staring at him, with a frown slowly carving itself in his look. What the hell was that annoying shorty thinking, the bad boy wondered as he gazed at the bluenette. Was he angry? Is that the face he gives before punching someone? Or is he just going to ignore Hanamiya's attempt once more? Damn, why did that bother him so much?!

"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice reached them and the concerned tone didn't pass them by, "Let's go, it's time to leave," he added nonchalantly while picking up his water bottle and towel off the bench. It was obvious how affected he was by Kuroko's closeness to their previous opponent, no matter how he tried to look casual, it was clear he thought the situation was unpleasant. Even Hyuuga, Seirin's captain was looking at Kuroko, along with Izuki and Kiyoshi who were now paying attention to their number eleven teammate.

"You can go ahead, Kagami-kun. I'll go as soon as this conversation is settled," Kuroko instructed his partner who in turn seemed confused at first, but after glancing at his captain and receiving a reassuring nod in return, Kagami scratched his neck awkwardly before giving in with a sigh.

"Alright, don't take too long," the red-haired boy resigned reluctantly, "Oi! If you harm him in any way, we'll be chasing you to hell if we must," he warned Hanamiya with a stern voice.

"You better not try anything, Hanamiya," Hyuuga advised before talking to his friend, "Kuroko, you know Riko will be mad if we cannot go home because of you. Hurry up, you understand?" he asked with his concern hidden by his words. He didn't like these two left alone, not even if there was a myriad of people on the audience.

"I understand, don't worry senpai," Kuroko stated calmly after one last reassuring look at his teammates he redirected his attention to Hanamiya, "The answer to your question would be yes, I do not wish to have my team be harmed by basketball. Playing against you turns basketball into something extremely different, it transforms the court into a battlefield," the bluenette declared with his uncharacteristically frown back in place.

"Tch," the black-haired boy protested and looked away from those serious blue eyes, if he returned his look any longer Hanamiya was afraid he'd bore a hole in his head. In turn, he gave their hands a long stare, "It wasn't that bad…" he contested the other's argument weakly. Again, that weird pang in his chest! Why was he concerned about this shorty's judgement? Why did he feel this nagging pressure to change Kuroko's opinion?

"Hanamiya-kun, you caused a serious injury last year and today you would've also hurt me severely if I had not dodged your attack," Kuroko stated simply with a grave tone, "You should realize your opponents will be damaged for life in consequence of your actions, their agony should not be an entertainment," Seirin's number eleven said as an addition to his previous opinion. He could not accept Kirisaki Daichi's way of playing basketball, they could have used their other techniques without playing dirty tricks. It was deplorable how they still chose to harm their opponents while having clean alternatives to play fairly. Once more, he was reminded of someone who was also fond of toying with others' determinations.

"I do realize that, I guess," Hanamiya grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "It's a gamble, once you're inside you should be ready to risk everything if you truly want to win," he added distractedly as he gazed at the court where their previous match had taken place. He recalled the one person who had taught him that lesson, ages ago when he was still a little brat. Someone he had admired and respected without actually knowing the reason, how hard he had fought to surpass that person and make her acknowledge his own strength. It all seemed meaningless now that he thought about it. A pained chuckle left his lips unconsciously.

Kuroko looked at Kirisaki Daichi's captain and searched his expression for an explanation to his words. It puzzled him unpleasantly, this man of dirty strategies would risk his life to win? Didn't he say that he did not care about basketball? Why would his eyes look at the court with such reverence then? Without paying it much thought, Seirin's phantom player took a step forward, "Hanamiya-kun, could we meet later?" he asked calmly, too intrigued to even contemplate about his decision.

Hanamiya Makoto was a person hard to surprise, yet today Kuroko Tetsuya had managed to catch him off guard many times. It'd be a lie if he said he disliked it though. In fact, Hanamiya enjoyed the bluenette's persona very much, something he would not admit, not even if it killed him.

"It's fine by me, what do you suggest, _Kuroko-kun_?" he hummed the other's name teasingly while leaning forward, the space between him and Kuroko nothing but mere inches. This was going much better than he had imagined, if he wanted to win this boy's trust, there would be plenty of chances if they were to meet alone.

"You're too close, Hanamiya-kun," Kuroko stated with a blank look.

"Am I?" the other male questioned lazily but remained in the same position, simply gazing at the other's blue eyes.

"Ano… I'll be going to my locker room now and change. If you would, please meet me at the Maji Burguer's food restaurant near Seirin's school," the bluenette requested politely, he felt a bit flustered as he faced the dark-haired teen stare. His own hand was starting to be unbearably warm at the other's light grasp. It was indeed a strange sensation. He did not disliked it, that being the reason why he had not shaken the other off. Hanamiya-kun was an intriguing human, he was pleased seeing other's suffer by his own doings and yet he somehow felt righteous in doing so. As if it made sense to acknowledge the other's efforts by giving them the honour of feeling the despair and sorrow caused by his dreadful attacks. If he wanted something broken, it was because he accepted it to be worth breaking. That sadistic side, _again_ , it reminded him of someone.

"Seirin, huh? I guess I can do that," he conceded with a fake sigh. His greyish eyes never leaving the bluenette's. It seemed weird to feel so comfortable in his current situation and yet he was seriously entertained in the presence of Kuroko Tetsuya. His main objective was still gaining the boy's trust and somehow crushing his annoying team in another match, however, he believed it would be enjoyable to play with him in the meantime.

"Thank you very much," Kuroko bowed slightly, accidentally hitting his forehead against Hanamiya weakly, "S-Sorry," he stuttered with a dainty pink adorning his cheeks. He heard a chuckle coming from the other boy but he chose to ignore it, with fear he'd embarrass himself further. He hesitantly stepped back and slipped his hand out of Hanamiya's hold, much to the other's dissatisfaction, "I'll be leaving then. At what time would you be available to meet me, Hanamiya-kun?" he asked briefly.

"Let's see," the black haired hummed as he examined Kuroko's face, that previous blush had been incredibly unexpected. So much that he was now resisting the desire to tease him more, his curiosity lusting to unravel Kuroko's other reactions, "Perhaps around nine? We could grab something to eat, it'll be pretty late by the time I get out of here," he glanced back at his side of the court, to his surprise, Kazuya was leaning against the exit hall with Kentaro by his side. Were they honestly waiting for him? Hanamiya groaned internally, what a pain in the ass.

"Ku-ro-ko-cchi!" Kuroko's name was heard rather loudly from behind the bluenette, followed quickly by a breath-taking hug given by his ex-teammate, Kise, "I missed you, Kurokocchi!" the blonde boy laughed quite happily while squeezing his cute friend who was now running low on oxygen and patience, "The game was so intense! I was so afraid Kurokocchi would get hurt!" he added with a sob.

"I'm fine Kise-kun, please let go of me," the little bluenette managed to instruct, "I'll get mad," he warned with his hand ready to hit the other's stomach.

"Oi! Kise!" a hand suddenly yanked the cheerful blonde off Kuroko and pulled him back to allow the bluenette some space to breathe, "Sorry about that," Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijo's captain sighed at his kouhai's flashy behaviour, "Baka-Kise! Stop being so loud," he scolded his friend with a smack on his head.

"So mean, Kasamatsu-senpai! I was just congratulating Kurokocchi on his win," Kise whimpered with a pout and tried once more to lurch himself forward to hold his cute teammate while Kasamatsu held him in place.

"I'm used to it, Kasamatsu-kun," Kuroko waved his apology with a small smile that meant he was not angry at all, he was somehow tolerant to Kise's antics, "Thank you for restraining him though," he thanked the other player with a small nod as he avoided his friends hands. Those startling hugs would become bothersome if not stopped in time, even Kuroko's endurance would falter in that matter.

Hanamiya stood silent during the whole ordeal, it had surprised him how close the Generation of Miracles seemed to be as he watched the exchange of words between Kuroko and the annoying blonde. Something inside him burned when facing their relationship.

"Kurokocchi, I don't mean to poke my nose in your business, but what's going on here?" Kise said innocently, he hated Kirisaki Daichi's strategies to win and his heart had almost failed him when this scum of a human had dared to try to attack Kurokocchi, "Is everything alright?" he asked with a poisonous smile directed at Hanamiya.

The other simply raised one eyebrow at that, it'd be better to keep his taunts in check if he wanted to get closer to the bluenette, "I'm leaving now, _Kuro-kun_ ," he smirked as he decided on the new nickname for his new acquaintance, who was staring at him surprised. Fascinating how fast he seemed to be comprehending the other's expressions. His blue eyes looked at him with a tinge of emotion behind them, it was different than his blank expression…

Kuroko's arms hung lifelessly by his sides, with the exception of one hand which was holding onto his own shirt, in a tight grip. Hanamiya noticed this as he studied the Seirin's player. Interesting… Was Kuroko anxious? He liked that look, Hanamiya decided. The blonde idiot had almost jumped in fury upon hearing his words though, how amusing.

"I'll see you later, then? At nine? Kuro-kun," he asked for the phantom's confirmation while he gave a step closer. The simple movement succeeded in both provoking the stupid Kaijo player again and also made Kuroko's breath hitch in his throat for a second, "Should I give you my phone number?" Hanamiya pressed the subject further, with a brief glance at the blonde. When Kise realized Kuroko would be seeing Hanamiya for possibly non-basketball related matters, his gaze travelled to Kuroko in search of an explanation.

"Ah- Yes, please do," the bluenette accepted and turned to grab his phone from his bag with the Kirisaki Daichi's captain trailing close behind. He took a deep breath now that he had his back turned, whatever was happening with his body was confusing him profoundly. Why was he feeling so intimidated? He had only felt like this when he was around a certain person back when he was in Teiko.

Kuroko reached his team benches and snatched his mobile phone from inside his sports bag before he turned around abruptly, a sudden gasp left him when he stumbled backwards by seeing how close Hanamiya was. Said boy swiftly put one arm around Kuroko's waist to pull him against him, successfully preventing him from falling, "Careful, you don't want to get hurt now," the black-haired teen mocked teasingly in a low tone, his warm breath reaching Kuroko's neck.

"Ah- Ano… I-I'm sorry," the bluenette felt struck by lightning, his body stood frozen in place and his mind had never been so blank in his life. Stuck in Hanamiya's grip, he felt greyish eyes observing him intently, Kuroko's hand was holding onto the boy's shoulder awkwardly as he tried to avoid his stare, "Ha-Hanamiya-kun," Kuroko stuttered and failed to say anything further when the hand in his waist caressed him indolently, earning an intake of breath from the bluenette.

"Yes, Kuro-kun?" the black-haired teen whispered in Kuroko's ear while tightening his hold on the smaller boy. He was loving how nervous he could make him. How troublesome this could become if he got addicted. Even more if he could also succeed in irritating a few Miracles in the process.

Kuroko could not pretend this situation didn't affect him, the phantom boy blushed at the lingering fingers in his waistline. It didn't displease him. Why did he feel so lured by this person's touch?

"Kurokocchi!" Kise's voice shook him out of his daze quickly and he shuffled out of Hanamiya's hold after composing himself. Kuroko did not fail to hear an annoyed "Tch" coming from the bad boy of Kirisaki Daichi who eyed him hungrily from his right side.

"Are you okay, Kurokocchi?!" the copycat of the Generation of Miracles came to his friend's aid with too much enthusiasm as he once pulled his friend into one of his hugs. The truth was he felt vexed to no-end by watching the heartless outsider holding his Kurokocchi so close. Who does he think he is to be so intimate with Kurokocchi?! Just a while ago he almost tried to kill him in the match and now he had the nerves to act all friendly?!

"Kise-kun, stop this please, I merely tripped, I'm okay," Kuroko pleaded embarrassed before hitting the blonde in his side "Let go of me," the bluenette ordered calmly.

"Uwah! Kurokocchi, don't be mean," the blonde whimpered while rubbing at his side.

"Kise, we need to go, it's getting late and we have early practice tomorrow," Kasamatsu said with a weary exhale, he was getting tired of babysitting this idiot blonde, "It was a really good match Kuroko, congratulate your team for me," Kaijo's captain requested with a nod.

"Ehh? Already?" Kise moaned while hugging Kuroko again, "I haven't talked with Kurokocchi yet, I'm staying for a bit longer, Kasamatsu-senpai," he stated with a serious tone in an attempt to convince his senpai.

"Ah, Kise-kun, I do not have much time today," Kuroko explained with a short glance at Hanamiya, "Sorry, if it's not too much trouble, would it be alright if we met tomorrow?" the teal haired boy apologized with a slight bow towards his old friend.

"You're busy today, Kurokocchi?" Kise searched for confirmation, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. This was definitely Hanamiya's doing, why was Kurokocchi meeting him?!

"Oi! Hanamiya!" at the sound of the boy's name the group turned around to be greeted by two of Kirisaki Daichi's players, both players now standing not too far from them, "We need to go soon, you're not going to get ready and change? We still need to drop by the school, right?" Kentaro questioned with a raised eyebrow, Kazuya stood by his side chewing one of his gums.

"Yeah, I'm going now," Hanamiya dismissed his teammates and turned to stare at Kuroko, quickly taking his phone from him and adding his number to the shadow's contact list, "There, say something when you're ready or if anything comes up," he mumbled before returning the phone, "I'll be seeing you at nine?" the black haired captain leaned forward to ruffle the bluenette's hair.

"Ah- Yes, at nine," Kuroko confirmed with a nod and looked at his phone, his inner voice telling him he was _not_ supposed to like someone messing with his hair, "H-Hanamiya-kun, if today is not a good day-," the boy trailed off and glanced at Hanamiya uncertainly. His teammates were still present, as well as Kise and Kasamatsu, both perplexed at the sight, their curious looks travelling back and forth at this crazy rare scenario. Never had they thought these two people could interact this well, much less look so damn _fitting_ next to each other. Kise clenched his fists at the spectacle before him, Kasamatsu watching him closely.

" _Kuro-kun_ ," he slurred the words seductively with his smirk in place, Kuroko gulped at the new nickname as he stared back at striking grey eyes, the hand was now caressing his head in a foreign but pleasant way and he leaned at the touch faintly. The heartbeat of the pale boy started ringing in his ears at an alarming pace, it made him feel like his body was giving off warnings for survival sakes.

"I'll be waiting for you," Hanamiya warned, his attention fully stuck on giant blue orbs, he had sensed Kuroko leaning at his touch and almost blushed at how unforgivingly depraved his thoughts had turned, "Or do you not wish to talk to me anymore?" he asked cautiously.

Kuroko's eyes became even bigger for a moment, catching Hanamiya off guard, "N-No! I mean- Yes, I will meet you there, Hanamiya-kun," the Seirin player clenched his phone tightly, confused at the level of emotions the other boy encouraged inside him. Said boy fought the urge to squeal at the fucking cuteness in front of him. Hell, was he some virgin maiden now?!

"R-Right," the bad boy slowly removed his hand off Kuroko's blue locks and stepped back with a disguised cough to escape the awkward situation, "See you later, Seirin's shadow," he smirked when he saw the bluenette shuffling uneasily with his eyes following Hanamiya's movement.

"See you later, Hanamiya-kun," Kuroko said instantly and bowed slightly. While he watched Hanamiya leave accompanied by his two teammates, Kuroko sensed some sort of emptiness within him as the distance between them increased. The familiar discomfort bringing images of the past. The pressure Hanamiya emanated when he was near gave him a sensation of security, as peculiar as it may seem. Considering his previous team, he thought it was not that strange after all.

With a sigh he returned his attention toward his friend, who resembled a death statue by his side, "Kise-kun, I will see you tomorrow then? Text me later at what time you will be free," the Kaijo ace didn't even had time to reply before the phantom turned around and headed to his locker room, relieved to leave all hanging questions in the air.

Still thinking why he felt so weird every time Hanamiya had called him in such odd manners. His voice when calling his name and inventing new nicknames to call him, his voice with a lower tone whispering in his ear and his breath tingling in his neck… It irked him how strangely agitated Hanamiya made him become.

However, as a small smile caught his lips, Kuroko could not deny how much he looked forward to his later appointment. He would make sure to discover the reason his mind and body reacted this way towards Kirisaki Daichi's captain.


End file.
